1. Field
The present specification relates to an ideal input processing apparatus applied to an electronic device such as a mobile phone, a PHS phone (PHS: Personal Handyphone System), a PDA device (PDA: Personal Digital Assistant), an electronic camera device, an electronic video camera device, a portable game console, or a notebook personal computer, which is provided with input processing functions that display display objects corresponding to input operations on a display unit.
Particularly, it relates to an input processing apparatus configured to conduct different information processing depending on the temporal interval between “consecutive input operations”, such as a so-called double-tap operation in which a display unit constituting a touch panel is consecutively touched, or a so-called double-click operation in which a given hardware key or mouse device is consecutively pressed, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
With currently known electronic devices such as mobile phones and personal computers, “consecutive input operations”, such as a so-called double-tap operation in which a display unit constituting a touch panel is consecutively touched, or a so-called double-click operation in which a given hardware key or mouse device is consecutively pressed, for example, are known as one type of operation for specifying desired information processing.
For example, the controller of a mobile phone that includes a display unit constituting a touch panel may determine that the above consecutive input operation (in this case, a double-tap operation) has been performed when two touch operations (tap operations) within a fixed spatial range and also within a fixed temporal range are detected. Then, upon determining that the double-tap operation has been conducted, the controller conducts information processing associated with that double-tap operation, such as activating a given application program or activating a given function, for example.